


In Which Hanayo Has a Bad Day and Gets Drunk

by remipachu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: College AU, Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanayo has had a bad day. When she gets home she tells Maki she needs a drink. Hanayo goes a little overboard and Maki has to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Hanayo Has a Bad Day and Gets Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> All that I said in my notes for Tumblr have really been covered already, so... I might write more for this college AU later, but maybe not. Dang, two whole completed fics posted here! That's nuts!

“I need a drink,” Hanayo announced as she entered her dorm. Maki jumped, then turned to stare at Hanayo.

“...What?” she asked.

“I know I don’t say this often, but…” Hanayo sighed, “Today sucked. I need a drink.” Maki nodded in understanding.

“Just sit at the counter and I’ll take care of it,” Maki said as she walked to the fridge.

She looked through their meager alcohol selection, deciding to go for some cold sake. She poured it into their tokkuri and set out two ochoko: one for each of them. Hanayo immediately took her ochoko and poured as much sake as she could fit into it, downing it quickly. She repeated this three more times, then stopped, breathing somewhat heavily.

“Ah~ Sake is so good,” Hanayo sighed, “Anything from rice is great.”

“It is, but you might wanna watch yourself,” Maki said, laughing nervously, “Don’t get blackout drunk.”

“Don’t worry, Maki-chan,” Hanayo reassured, “I only want to get normal drunk.” Maki gave her a strange stare, but Hanayo didn’t see as she poured herself another helping of sake. Maki herself was working on her second. When Hanayo looked up after drinking two more, her cheeks were tinged with pink.

“Thank you, Maki-chan,” Hanayo exclaimed, “This isexac’ly what I needed.” The accents of Hanayo’s words were beginning to go all over the place, and her words were a little slurred.

“It’s no problem, Hanayo,” Maki replied, “But why was your day so bad, anyway?” Hanayo downed another two drinks before replying.

“Well, y’see, uh… Y’know how I have that class on journalism?” Hanayo asked. When Maki nodded, she continued. “Today we were talkin’ ‘bout where we’d wanna go wi’ journalishm. An’ so I started talkin’ ‘bout how I kinda wanna be a reporter on idols, righ’? The whooooooole class started laughin’ at me. But tha’s one a my early classes, so normally I’d get over it by now. Buuuuuut then I went to my calculus class an’ I totally failed the test!! And then some people started harrashin’ me because I’m datin’ you… I jus’ can’t deal with it anymore!! So I’m gettin’ drunk.”

“They were… harassing you for dating me?” Maki asked slowly. Hanayo nodded enthusiastically. “I… should… I’ll figure it out in the morning. In the meantime…”

When Maki looked back at Hanayo, she found her trying to pour the remaining contents of the tokkuri into her mouth. Sake was dribbling down her chin and nothing was coming out of the porcelain container. Hanayo frowned, an adorable pout, and tried to stand up to get more sake. Maki could only watch as her chair slipped, taking the tipsy Hanayo with her. Smiling a little, Maki stood and went to get her poor girlfriend off of the ground. She held Hanayo steady as she went to the bottle of sake. Hanayo glanced from the bottle to the tokkuri, and then decided to just pour it straight into her mouth. After ten solid seconds of this, Maki took the bottle from Hanayo’s hands and screwed the lid back into place.

“No more for you.” Maki declared as she placed the sake on the counter away from Hanayo’s reach.

“But Maaakiiii-shaaaaaan,” Hanayo whined, “I’s sho tasty!” Her red cheeks puffed out in an attempt to look annoyed. Maki just thought it was cute.

“No, Hanayo,” Maki insisted, “You had how many shots? And then you drank from the bottle for ten seconds! I think that’s enough.”

“I only ha’, like, uh…” Hanayo squinted as she tried to count on her fingers, but lost track around seven. “I only ha’ like ten maybe! Uh, or was i’ fifteen…” She began to try to walk to the fridge, but tripped on a shoe on the table. As she crashed to the ground, she cried out. Maki smiled and sighed.

“Well, I guess it can’t be helped,” she said. Maki walked over to Hanayo and tugged her up to her feet, then put her arm around her. The two slowly made their way to their bedroom, with Hanayo stumbling every few steps and Maki having to try to catch her. This was indeed an unusual thing for Hanayo to do, and the situation surrounding it… Maki would have to try and deal with whoever was harassing her girlfriend. It almost made her too angry to focus on the object of her love as she drunkenly stumbled to the room. Maki tried to shake away those feelings as she entered the room the two slept in.

Immediately Maki deposited Hanayo onto the bed. She let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden lack of support but was relieved to find she was in a soft bed. Hanayo curled into a position not unlike that of a sleeping cat and began to try to sleep.

“Not so fast,” Maki called from the closet, “You still need to get into your pajamas. Start getting undressed but don’t get out of your underwear.” She grabbed a set of green pajamas decorated with cartoon rice balls, as well as a nightgown for herself. When she got back to the bed, she found Hanayo struggling to take off her bra. Maki sat down on the bed and undid it for her, then slipped the shirt of the pajamas onto her girlfriend. She handed Hanayo the pants and watched to make sure she could actually get into them. When she did, Maki grabbed Hanayo and pulled her under the covers.

“Maki-shan, I don’ wanna go to class t’morrow…” Hanayo mumbled, “People’re gonna laugh a’ me again and i’s gonna suck…” She leaned against her girlfriend’s shoulder, making noises of discontent.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, Hanayo,” Maki reminded her gently, “You don’t have to do anything besides sit around and recover from your hangover.”

“Wha’ han’over?” Hanayo muttered, “I’ll be fiiine, ‘m not even tha’ drunk…” Hanayo’s head dropped onto the pillows and her eyes slowly closed. Maki kissed her on the forehead, then moved her so the two could get some sleep.


End file.
